A Tale of the Ages
by Ceata88
Summary: Cid Ferdinand was 16 when he shipped off to Hoenn to start a journey with his Croagunk and Skorupi. What he found was far more than he bargained for as he meets three ancient golems that are somehow connected to his past. Contains gore and death, sorry.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Um... Hi there everyone! This is indeed a pokemon fanfic of sorts, but you probably won't find anything in here that you'd usually find in the anime or even the games. If you cannot stand gore or the idea that pokemon revolves around something other than Ash and co. I suggest you go find something more enjoyable for you to read. This is the exact same thing I'm telling anyone who thinks I'm being cruel. I personally believe there's far more to pokemon than forever friendships and happy endings. Think about it, you have gods of time and space for crying out loud, how do people survive that? Ah, well, I'm ranting here.**

**As a quick over view though, my reasoning behind this fanfic. The Regis, Registeel, Regirock, Regice, and Regigigas, are my favorite of legendary pokemon. I know for a fact after reading up on them, playing the games, and watching the anime, there is far more to them than meets the eye. There is especially more to them than guarding the tree of life or stopping a wall of ice. Yeah... fail on your part pokemon company. Since they're described to be robots in the game (don't eat, stuff like that) it made me wonder where these kinds of pokemon could originate from, and that is something this fanfic has addressed :T**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, form, or fashion, claiming any rights to pokemon. Any original characters in this fanfic are of my own creation and are created for the soul purpose of this story line. Most of the concepts you will see here are fictional, as well as the plot. **

**Okay, that's enough of me, off to reading you go. I hope you enjoy, and if you don't well, sorry, go find something you will like. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Prologue-**

It had to be at least 1,000 years ago, maybe more. The ancient scientists continued to record events on the stone walls of the snow covered temple. It was night time, but they refused to quit working. They were close, so close, to a break through. They had to find something to guard _it_ from breaking through. It was freezing as the wind blew snow into the stone building. They all ignored it as they kept putting the three materials together. Ice, steel, and Rock were all being piled together with a strange amber stone on top.

"Are you guys ready?" Their leader asked the hard working men.

"Yes Sir Ferdinand," one of them responded, "everything is ready." Ferdinand let off a nod as he signaled them all to stand back. He then proceeded to bring forward a magnezone and a grimer. The grimer began spitting a pile of sludge onto the strange stacks. Finally magnezone hit them with a powerful bolt of electricity that lasted for several moments. Ferdinand bit his lip, hoping the experiment wouldn't fail again. The electricity and the room fell utterly silent as everyone stared at the three piles. To everyone's amazement, they moved. The pieces of ice, stone, and steel rose from the sludge, rotating around the amber stone. With a bright flash of orange light the scientists were temporarily blinded. They all blinded, attempting to get a view of what was occurring. There was another silence as the scientists attempted to adjust their eyes to the darkness. Then, there was a small flash, and then another this time followed by a strange sound. The scientists could now see the three beings that had formed from the stacks as their eyes flashed while letting off the strange noises. The scientists began to mutter to themselves, questioning each other. Ferdinand slowly walked toward the three, unknowing of their reactions. The one made of steel moved first, its red eyes flashing rapidly as it moved toward him. Ferdinand to a small step back out of caution, but refused to run. The steel creature kept moving forward slowly, having an awkward time walking. Soon the stone and ice beings moved as well, trying to make sounds.

"M…M…MASTER…" the steel one said as it reached out its hand, taking hold of Ferdinand's arm.

"I do believe we have succeeded." Ferdinand let off a smile. The other scientists cheered as the ice creature also tried to make sounds like the steel creature. It waved its arms up and down rapidly as its eyes clicked.

"What do we call them sir?" The one who was writing on the walls questioned.

"Regi, meaning king." Ferdinand replied shortly. "Registeel," he pointed to the steel being. "Regice," the ice being. "And Regirock," he finally indicated to the stone creature who had been relatively quiet until now.

"Regice, Regiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" The ice creature echoed it's new name.

"Come on you three, let me show you your new home."

The scientists taught the three Regis many things. They taught them how to fight, where they would live, and what they were to protect. At least a month later they made Regigigas using a hyper beam from the original three. The giant golem had trouble with motion when first waking, but quickly caught on to his new surroundings. Despite how much Ferdinand had to teach these creatures he was enjoying himself, that is, until the evening a group of people came for _it_.

It was yet another snowy evening, the Regis were all snoozing in the temple. The large group of foreign men snuck easily through the snowy village and into the temple, awakening the robot like creatures. Before the first three Regis could even try and attack they were put to sleep by a man's group of gastly. Soon after, men grabbed the three unconscious beings and started to bring them outside. Regigigas then awoke, letting off a loud shout that shook the walls of the temple. The sound resonated through the whole village, awakening the villagers. The scientists, save Ferdinand who was on an evening trip at a nearby lake, rushed toward the temple. When they arrived at the temple they found the three Regis unconscious and Regigigas attacking the large group of people. There was a small pause before the scientists summoned forth their pokémon and all hell broke loose. Fighting between pokémon and trainer raged on over not only the Regis, but what the golems were guarding as well. The battle found a gruesome end when the leader of the thieves brought forth an abomasnow. After quick instruction, the other thieves retreated quickly as the abomasnow fired a shower of ice shards. The scientists had no time to react to the attack, and soon the pointed shards tore through the scientists and their pokémon. Blood flew all over the room as they all screamed in pain and terror. Regigigas stood there in the back, blocking the way between these thieves and what they truly desired. The giant pokémon was utterly horrified by what it was seeing. It let off a giant roar as it grabbed the abomasnow and used crush grip, breaking its spine and rupturing organs. Blood flew from the abomasnow's mouth as it fell to the floor, dead. The leader gave the order to capture the Regigigas so they could reach their true goal. Regigigas knew that fighting all these people and pokémon would be useless. Rather than let the people who killed its creators get to what it had to protect, it sat on the wall and refused to move. No matter what the thieves tried Regigigas would not let them break past. Eventually they knew they could not stay a moment longer. They grabbed the unconscious Regis and fled.

Ferdinand came back to the village in the morning, ready to catch some sleep after staying up all night trying to spot a legendary pokémon. He was more awake than ever, though, when he saw the whole village crowded outside the temple. His heart skipped a beat as he pushed through the crowd and burst inside. He immediately let off a scream. All the people he had worked with and their pokémon were now nothing but bloody messes on the floor. Their organs and limbs were splattered and even stuck to the wall with their blood. And abomasnow was also there; its midsection mangled and blood drooling from its furry lips. Finally, Regigigas was sitting against the back wall, perfectly still. The other three Regis, however, were nowhere to be seen. Ferdinand felt utterly sick, unsure if he could look another moment. He took a deep breath, however, as he carefully moved his way across the floor toward the giant pokémon.

"Regigigas!" Ferdinand shouted. "Regigigas! Where are the others?" There was no response; however, the sounded giant didn't even flinch. Ferdinand stared a moment longer taking notice of the odd color Regigigas' body was taking on. "I get it," the lone scientist choked. "You didn't want to let them through, so you stopped yourself from moving entirely." His stomach lurched again and his body shook. "And now," he paused again, trying to stop anything threatening tears. "Now you can move at all." He looked up at the giant through his blurry eyes. "I wonder if you felt sad or scared." He then scoffed at his own comment, gazing downward again. "Artificial beings with emotions, it's unheard of." With that he turned, seeing the frightened villagers across the ocean of gore. He turned back to the frozen pokémon, falling to his knees as he proceeded to weep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeey guys, ch. 1 is HERE! O3O This means the story is gonna get kicked into high gear, or not, you decide I suppose. Either way this ch. will introduce a lot of stuff. If you guys want character bios I may write some up :T Only if you want though. I'll possible draw most of the characters when I feel like it. :P **

**Oh well, read an enjoy folks! :3  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1- An Awkward Start**

The alarm was ringing, and Cid knew it. He decided to roll over in his bed, however, and let the clock continue to ring. He pulled the covers closer, expecting to fall back asleep again. He soon found, however, that would not be possible. Spiny legs poked him as something crawled toward his face.

"Skru…" The creature growled as it tugged at the covers.

"Ski…" Cid grumbled. "Come on, it's super early." Cid attempted to push the pokémon off him. The skorupi would have none of it. It began to click its claws as it tugged on the covers again.

"Crooo…" The sound of the alarm cut off as the other pokémon stood by Cid's bed.

"Garrem not you too…" Cid moaned. The croagunk grabbed the covers and tore them off the bed with Cid and Ski following. Cid let off a gasp as his head collided with the floor. He did nothing but moan, too tired to move. The skorupi quickly got to its feet and snapped at the croagunk. The chattering it made caused Cid to roll over and look at the two poison pokémon.

"Will you guys please shut-up?" Cid sighed. "I'm really tired right now."

"Tired or not, you need to get up!" His mother's voice came from the doorway. "Your ride is going to be here in less than an hour to take you to Canalave city!" Cid stayed on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to remember what his mom was talking about.

"Oh shit!" He shot up from the floor. "That's today?"

"What, you forgot?" His mom rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you'd best hurry up and get ready." Cid didn't hesitate to jump up and get dressed. The skorupi huffed as she turned and walked out the bedroom door. The croagunk stared after her for a moment before picking up Cid's backpack and placing it on his bed.

At this point, you're probably wondering what's going on.

Cid Ferdinand was sixteen, his birthday was last week. He decided ages ago that this was when he'd start a pokémon journey of his own. In Sinnoh? Goodness no. Between his parents he had traveled almost everywhere in Sinnoh. He had no desire to journey here. Because of this he planned to start his journey in the Hoenn region. He was going to take a ship from Canalave city to Lilycove. He didn't need to find a starter pokémon because he had Ski and Garrem. Cid had met the two poison types when he was eight. His dad took him to the Swamp Safari for a vacation, and Cid wandered off. After getting lost he fell into a mud trap and couldn't get out. Ski and Garrem were the first to find him, always walking side by side. After staring at him for a while the croagunk pulled him out of the mud. Cid thanked them and went to look for his dad, but the two wouldn't stop following him. Even when he tried to leave they kept following. After the manager said he could keep them, they followed him all the way home. He never bothered putting them in pokéballs and the two were still with him. He had once questioned their relationship, since they were always together. His only answer though was a poison jab from both of them. He then decided it was better not to ask.

Cid shoved his red hat on his head as he began to pack his backpack.

"If you guys were gonna wake me up like that you could have done it sooner." Cid complained to the croagunk. Garrem did nothing but puff out his cheeks in response. Cid quickly picked up his backpack and ran into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Professor Linden wanted to talk to you." His mom said as Cid shoved some bread into the toaster. "He said he had a favor to ask you."

"All right," Cid said as he threw some snacks into his backpack. He then pulled out some butter while he waited for his toast. "He's in the temple right?" Cid questioned. His mother nodded.

Prof. Linden, if you haven't guessed, is a sort of pokémon professor. He's not nearly as renowned as Prof. Oak, but went about his work all the same. His studies were mostly focused on ancient pokémon, determined to discover their origins. He moved up to Snowpoint from Sunyshore city seven years ago to study the temple. He knew it held secrets to certain ancient pokémon. Many before him, however, could never put the puzzle together. If these pokémon existed, where were they now?

Most people had avoided the Prof. when he first moved in. For one he wasn't used to the cold weather and was always wearing thick clothes. He also spent most of his day inside the temple, and no one wanted to bother him. Cid forgot all about that though, and went inside anyway. Since only a year ago his mom and dad went separate ways he was always looking for things to do. Since playing snowball fight with Garrem was out of the question, he explored the temple instead. Although the Prof. didn't let him touch anything rare or old, Linden was more than happy to have him around. Cid was more than interested in the Prof. studies and began to help out. Over the years, as cheesy as it sounds, Cid came to see Linden as a second father.

This is probably why he wasn't bothered about the Prof. having a thing for his mom.

Oh Cid had noticed ages ago, how flustered Linden was around her. At first Cid teased him about it, but soon started insisting he should confess. Sadly, Linden never really grew the backbone to do it.

Cid snapped back to reality when his toast popped up. He quickly smeared some butter on it and popped it into his mouth.

"I'll be back later." He tried to say through his toast. His mom nodded as he grabbed his backpack and ran out into the snow. Ski and Garrem quickly followed him as he ran over to the large temple at the apex of the town. He chewed down his toast as he entered slowly, looking around for the Prof.

"There you are Cid!" Cid turned his head to see Linden jump up from the floor. Papers flew around him as he quickly walked toward Cid. His short black hair was messy from waking up early and he was wearing that odd pink scarf. Cid couldn't remember a time Linden didn't wear that scarf.

"It's about time you got here." Linden sighed. "I figured you'd get up early with a trip this big planned!"

"I forgot okay?" Cid looked in the other direction. "What did you want to see me about anyway?"

"I have a huge favor to ask you!"

"For the last time, you can confess to my mom yourself." Cid joked.

"Ha ha," the Prof. said dryly. "No, it has to do with the fact you're traveling to Hoenn."

"It does?" Cid questioned. "Dare I ask what you need from there."

"Oh not too much." The Prof. grabbed Cid's arm and dragged him over to the wall. "I do, however, have a theory."

"Now I'm worried." Cid sighed. Linden chose to ignore him.

"As you already know these walls discuss the creation of four beings. However, there is only one of them in this temple."

"Still going with the pokémon-turned-to-stone theory huh?"

"Either way," Linden continued. "Near the end of these records you have an image of the other three with lines slashed through them. Most would assume this means they're dead. I, however, think differently."

"So what's your theory on this one?"

"They weren't killed, they were stolen."

"Excuse me?"

"Look," Linden pointed all around the wall. "Anything involving death was blood drawn with it. That isn't the case with this one. Meaning they either randomly evaporated or were taken by other means."

"And what does this have to do with me going to Hoenn?"

"Not much. Just want you to keep an eye open. If luck will have it you'll find one."

"How? These drawings aren't exactly detailed."

"Just do your best will you? It's not like I can look for them."

"Yes you can, you just like being here with mom." Cid smirked. Linden's face turned red.

"Just go, you have a ride to catch." Linden turned his head away, trying to hide his red face.

"Oh shit!" Cid shouted a second time as he turned toward the door. "I'll call you and mom as soon as possible." He shouted as he ran out. Ski and Garrem jumped as he ran past, and were once again running after him.

It didn't take him long after that to say his final good-byes and hop onto the mini bus. There was a small squabble between him and the driver about having pokémon out of their pokéballs. It was settled, however, and he soon found a seat and leaned his head back, drifting to sleep.

~*~

Cid could once again feel Ski's spiny legs poking his body. She was probably trying to wake him up for a reason, so he opened his eyes and gazed out the window. They were now arriving n Canalave city and Cid sat up with a groan. Ski stayed in his lap, gazing up at him with strange eyes. Cid let off a sigh as he rubbed her head, glancing back out the window.

"You'll be happy," Cid spoke to the scorpion pokémon. "No snow where we're going, probably a bunch of flowers." Ski let off a smile as she leaned into his hand. Cid was fully aware of the skorupi's love of flora. Garrem croaked once on the seat next to him, staring out the window as well. Ski instantly turned her head and crawled next to the croagunk. Before Cid would relax again the bus came to a stop. Cid stood up silently and grabbed his things stepping off the bus. His first reaction was hardly wonder as he pulled his hat down to block his eyes from the sun.

"Is it this hot everywhere?" He asked. "I don't remember this heat last time I came here." He looked around, taking in the sights. He could easily see the docking port and made his way over. He needed to find out what time his boat was leaving for Lilycove. He could hear Ski and Garrem moving behind him.

"Excuse me," Cid said when he reached the counter. "When's the next ship leave for Lilycove?"

"In about an hour." The man said. "You have a boarding pass?" Cid dug through his pockets until he pull out his pass. The man nodded and Cid then turned to go elsewhere, only to realize he had nowhere to go. He had an hour to kill and no idea what to do with it.

"Anything you guys want to do?" Cid turned to the pokémon next to him. "Because I'm at a loss." Garrem tilted his head to the side, as if he was coming up with an answer.

"Cid!" Someone shouted. Cid started to turn when someone smacked him in the back. "Your old man said you'd be heading here." When Cid regained his balance he turned to see Byron looming over him with a grin. Cid's father was a ranger, constantly traveling the region. About five years ago his dad and taken care of a shady group that had been causing major trouble on Iron Island. Ever since them he and Byron had been friends.

"My dad was here?" Cid inquired. Since his dad traveled so much Cid usually only saw him during Christmas time. It was this traveling that had caused him and his mom to eventually split up.

"Last week actually, had a stray Wailord in the port. Your dad had to fish him out."

"I see, " Cid said, glancing at the port.

"That's a ranger uniform isn't it?" Byron questioned as he pointed at Cid's jacket and hat.

"What these? My dad got them for me last year." Cid said quietly.

"Either way, you're off to Lilycove right?"

"Yeah, but I don't leave for another hour."

"Good, you can help me dig then!"

"Excuse me?" Cid blinked before Byron grabbed his jacket and started to drag him.

"Come on! I need someone to help me! I've been stuck at the gym all day with a new challenger!"

"If I miss my boat I swear…" Cid mumbled.

"Don't worry yourself!" You'll get there!" Byron laughed.

* * *

Cid let off a gasp as he fell onto the lounge chair in the ship's common room. He could hear people laughing and talking to each other as he tilted his head back. He couldn't stop trying to catch his breath as his tired limbs hung lifelessly around him. Not only had Byron worked him like crazy he ended up having to run all the way to the ship.

"You know, when most people go off on a journey it's a lot less troublesome." He turned his head to gaze at Ski and Garrem.

"Croagunk…" Garrem said.

"I know they leave from their hometown! But I've been everywhere in Sinnoh, there's nothing to explore. Besides, I don't want to be a pokémon master, you know that." Ski let off a small huff and looked around the room. Her blue eyes locked onto a flower pot and she quickly shuffled over to it.

"If you get in trouble I am not responsible for it." Cid shut his eyes and attempted to relax. His ears soon drowned out the sound of all the people's voices. He was close to falling asleep, when suddenly people started screaming. He opened his eyes to see a grimer diving towards him. Before he could react it wrapped its arms around his neck and clung to him. Cid sat there, unmoving. He couldn't tell what was worse, the smell, or the sludge running down his shirt.

"Get back here!" Cid turned his head slowly to see two maintenance men running toward him. "Oh, uh… we apologize sir. We found this grimer near the pipes and attempted to catch it." Cid shivered when he felt the grimer crawl up onto his shoulders. "Since it appears to like you, if it's not too much trouble, could you take it off our hands?" Cid thought for a moment as the sludge now started to crawl down his back.

"On two conditions." Cid felt his eye twitch. "One, give me something to keep it in. And two, I demand a shower." The two men stared at him for a moment, watching the gooey substance cover his clothes.

"Yes sir." They said. One ran off and out of the room while the other dug in his pockets and pulled out a pokéball. He quickly handed it to Cid before he also ran off. Cid sighed as he turned to the grimer.

"… is this a boy or a girl?" He questioned.

"Gri…" The grimer smiled, hugging him again.

"A girl huh? Well, you'll need a name if you want to come with me." Cid paused for a moment, thinking. "Does Glorki sound good to you?" The grimer smiled again and squeezed his neck. Cid gasped for air when the grimer released her grip. "I'll take that as a yes." Cid let off a small smile as he raised the pokéball, sucking the grimer inside. "Look at that guys, not even in Hoenn yet and I caught a pokémon. Ah well," Cid sighed. "All I want right now is a shower." He glanced back down at his shirt. "I wonder if this stuff stains."

Cid stretched out his arms as he walked off the boat and onto land. Lilycove was a lively city as people walked in and out of the buildings. Cid could easily tell the department store was packed with all the people going into the door. The contest hall was also full; some big event was probably going on.

"Wonderful, it's hot and crowded. Plus I have no clue where I'm supposed to go." Cid complained. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and dug around for his map. He opened it and glanced over the purple scribbles he had drawn. "All the locations look pretty far. Oh well, should we stop and get some food guys?" Cid turned his head to see Ski playing in some nearby flowers. Garrem answered Cid's question with a nod as he turned to grab Ski. Cid let off a chuckle as he put the map back into his bag. When he looked back up though, all he could see was pink.

"Piiiiip!" The creature cried as it ran into Cid's face and clung tightly. Cid just stood there, unsure of what to do. The creature squeaked as it climbed on top of his head and started to laugh.

"What on earth?" Cid said as he looked up to try and see the creature.

"Pippy! Where'd you go?" A new voice called. Cid saw a girl with long dirty blond hair held back by a head band come into view. She turned her head toward him and quickly ran over. "Oh my gosh! You saved Pippy from the wind!" She shouted and hugged him. "How could I ever repay you?" The pink pokémon jumped off Cid and took residence on the girl's head.

"You could let go of me and give me an explanation." Cid responded dryly, not used to the contact. The girl quickly let go of him and stared at him, studying him.

"Oh, you aren't from around here are you?" She said, causing Cid to frown. "My name is Ruth! This is my hopip, Pippy. Hopips are really light so a breeze just blew her clear off my head. Then you saved her!"

"Not exactly," Cid muttered. "She just kind of flew into my face."

"Either way, let's be friends okay!" Ruth smiled and hugged him again. "What's your name."

"Cid," he sighed, giving up. Ruth let go of him and looked behind him to spot Garrem and Ski.

"Are these your pokémon?" She asked. "What are their names?"

"That's Garrem and Ski."

"Can I hug them? The Skorupi looks so cute!"

"I wouldn't, Ski hates strangers."

"Oh," Ruth looked a bit upset, but then smiled again. "I know! You're new here right? Why don't I guide you around Hoenn?"

"I don't know I mean-"

"Oh please! Do you know where to go? Where to eat? What you're looking for?" Cid took a step away from her.

"Not exactly but-"

"Please? I have nothing to do now that my milotic, Mirror, just won the Master's contest! Please!" She grabbed his coat and started to shake him.

"Alright fine! Just let go of me!" Cid said desperately.

"Yay!" Ruth cheered, letting go. Cid stood there for a moment to regain his balance. "Where do you want to go exactly?"

"I researched the best places to find poison pokémon in this region, but just generally everywhere."

"Poison pokémon?" Ruth asked. "Why poison pokémon?"

"Because, although they made a general antidote to prevent death and such, scientists haven't bothered making individual ones for other symptoms." Ruth stood there for a moment, confused. "Pokémon have all different kinds of venom and poison. Using one kind of Antidote can't cure all the different symptoms."

"Oh!" Ruth said. "So you want to study poisons and poison pokémon to find cures?" Cid nodded. "Okay! I'll show you the best spots to find them! First I've got to stop in Fortree though, was going to fly there in the morning. You can take a route there though and I can meet you!" Cid just stared at her. "Here, give me your map." Ruth held out her hand as once again Cid dug through his bag and pulled out his map. Ruth grabbed it and opened it, pointing at a long route to the left of Lilycove. "You take this one here, go around here and here's Fortree city." Cid stared for a moment before taking the map back. Suddenly his stomach growled, causing his face to go red. Ruth started laughing as Cid slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay then, I'll show you a good spot to get some food hm?" Ruth turned and started to walk off, laughing even more. Cid muttered to himself out of embarrassment, then turned to alert his pokémon only to see Ski covered in flowers.

"If you develop an allergy then it's your own fault." Cid sighed as Garrem started to pull the flowers of the skorupi. "Let's just get some flood and enjoy this long route. I have a bad feeling that after that we'll never get peace and quiet." Cid slowly started to follow Ruth, not knowing she wasn't the reason his simple journey would turn to chaos.

* * *

**A/N: Huh? What do you mean your sick of me?! D8 that's so meaaaaaaaaaan. *shot* Anyway, there's ch. 1 for you. Also, if you're wondering, Cid normally doesn't get this many pokemon swarming him buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, unlucky is he. I can't help it though, he's so fun to humiliate. The next chapters will only get funnier before it gets... SRS! **

**Ah well, tell me if you like it or not, even if you don't I'll keep updating. Huzzah!  
**


End file.
